Weekly Young Jump
Weekly Young Jump is a seinen manga magazine, published in Japan by Shueisha since 1979. It is part of Shueisha's Jump line of comics and was launched as an older teen/young adult-oriented alternative to their incredibly popular Weekly Shounen Jump magazine. General Information Weekly Young Jump has published much manga of different types, perhaps most notably Lynn Okamoto, creator of Elfen Lied, Nononono and Brynhildr in the Darkness. Its stories tend to be more mature than the younger teen audience of Weekly Shounen Jump, possessing stories that can display many instances of massive violence, transgressive subject matter, and ecchi material. The covers most often feature scantily clad young women to appeal to this target audience as well. Elfen Lied and Brynhildr in the Darkness tend to be at one end of the variations in seinen manga, which can (depending on the interpretation) even include light works like the classic romantic comedy Maison Ikkoku as well as Gantz, which compares to Elfen Lied regarding harshness of tone and content. Nononono, by contrast, fits in with other Weekly Young Jump series such as Captain Tsubasa despite its darker moments. Weekly Questionnaire The weekly magazine features a postcard insert which is the notorious and awful questionnaire for various manga writers. There are several questions on both the front and back of the card (seen below). The big one on the front reads: "Which one was most interesting? Choose top 3 from the list below. --- for this particular issue, 26 mangas, photogravures and present announcements, as well as special exhibitions, are listed. No.11 is'' Brynhildr in the Darkness''." The questions in the rear side read: "Which manga or articles motivated you to buy this weekly issue? Choose one out of the list in the front side." There are three more big questions that are related to photogravures (at the beginning and the ending of the magazine) and also the magazine's front cover. Depending on the readers' responses, Shueisha, the publisher, continuously evaluates each manga and others over a period, and, in some cases, a mangaka is sentenced to discontinue their manga. In the case of Lynn Okamoto, from his tweets, we can judge he was nervous about the evaluation on at least two occasions. The first instance was a few weeks after he started Elfen Lied, and the second time was when he was forced to discontinue his second serialized manga Nononono. Gallery Questionnaire_front_rotated.JPG| Weekly Young Jump questionnaire (front) Questionnaire_rear_rotated.JPG| Weekly Young Jump questionnaire (back) Weekly Young Jump 2002 27.jpg|Cover for the June 6, 2002 Weekly Young Jump issue in which Elfen Lied debuted. Weekly Young Jump 2006 32.jpg|July 2006 issue featuring the Allumage short story. Weekly Young Jump 2007 47.jpg|October 2007 issue featuring debut of Nononono. Weekly Young Jump 2011 08.jpg|January 2011 issue featuring the Exchange With You short story. Weekly Young Jump 2014 No.01-01.jpg|January 2014 issue featuring an update for Brynhilder in the Darkness. WYJ kimiwa.jpg|March 2016 issue featuring an update for You Are Indecent, My Queen. Category:Related and Miscellaneous Category:Elfen Lied Creators Category:Manga Category:Article